


Tip Me Over And Pour Me Out

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [104]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean tips over and Seth freaks out.





	Tip Me Over And Pour Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Mpreg dean verse: Dean takes a fall (a harmless one really, its more him tipping over while doing something completely mundane like tying his shoes) and Seth overreacts to the max.

Dean’s squatting down, tying his shoe when the stupidest thing ever happens to him. He just sort of topples over on himself. One second he’s balanced, tying his shoe, the next he’s laying in a heap on the floor, blinking at the floor. 

Seth chooses that moment to walk into the bedroom and sees Dean laying there. “What the fuck?”

He rushes over to Dean’s side, pulling him up into a sitting position, hands running along Dean’s belly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just sort of fell over.” Dean says, shaking his head.

“YOU FELL?” Seth shrieks.

Dean winces at Seth’s volume. “I was tying my shoe and just sort of lost my balance. I’m fine.”

“We’re going to the doctor now.” Seth stands up, pulling Dean with him, marching him out of the bed room.

“Seth, I’m fine. The baby’s fine. I didn’t even really fall. I was already kneeling. I just overbalanced and tipped over.” Dean grumbles, swatting at the hand Seth still has on his belly.

“Dean, you’re pregnant and you fell. We need to go to the doctor and make sure everything is okay.” Seth says, serious.

“Where the fuck is Roman when you need him? Seth, I am fine. The baby is fine. We’re not going to the doctor.” Dean says loudly, cutting off Seth’s protests. 

“But Dean-” Seth tries again.

“No! There’s no need!” Dean cuts him off again.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay and the baby’s okay. You’re so important to me.” Seth says, standing in front of Dean and resting both hands on Dean’s belly, leaning in to kiss him.

“We’re fine, okay?” Dean smiles at him, covering Seth’s hands with his own.

Seth kisses him again before dropping to his knees and pushing Dean’s shirt up, so he can kiss Dean’s baby bump, tiny as it is.

Dean rolls his eyes, but allows it, running his fingers through Seth’s hair, inwardly pleased that Seth fusses over them so much.


End file.
